Unexpected
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: The Dance floor was the only place he wasn't the Zeppo. It was fitting someone would notice him here. Slash, XanderOMC Songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own any character of BtVS I used, nor the Lyrics within. Also no profit is made from the distribution of this story.

Authors Note: The song used is Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry. There is no set time in which the songfic takes place, except after Willow and Tara are outed.

Unexpected:

_'Break me down, you've got a lovely face, We're going to your place and now you've got to freak me out!'_

Xander moved smoothly to the music, his eyes dancing seductively around the club. He knew everyone wanted him, wanted his body and he reveled in the attention. Here he wasn't the Zeppo, the donut boy to the slayer. Here he was the one in charge.

_'Scream so loud, getting fucking laid, you want me to stay, but I've got to make my way. Hey your a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back you keep me right on.'_

One of his fellow dancers grew bold and joined him in his lust inspiring tango. He didn't mind as he incorporated them into it, using them as a mere prop as he let himself go. He felt his dance partner's excitement and smiled.

_'Hey your a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back you keep me right on.' _He mouthed the second verse, his face close to his fellow dancer. Lust burned in their eyes and Xander smirked, moving away.

_'Take it all, the paper is you game. You jump in bed with fame. Another not paid in full. Your so fine, it won't be a loss, Cashing in the rocks just to get you face to face.'_

His dance partner followed, grabbing onto the loops of his leather pants as the pulled him to face them once more. Xander groaned in pleasure as his partner grinded their body against him. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and leaned back, enjoying the feeling. He felt hands moving down his back, grabbing onto his ass and his attention snapped back to his dance partner's face.

'_Hey your a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back you keep me right on.' _His dance partner sang back. Xander smirked, wondering what Buffy and willow would do if they saw him like this, grinding against another man and enjoying it. Especially with THIS man. He let his arms slid down his Dance Partner's body until he was cupping his ass.

_'Hey your a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back you keep me right on.' _He jerked his hips forward to grind harder into the other man's erection. He heard his Dance partner let out a hiss, then groan and his smirk widened. He loved the control he had at this moment. He licked his lips as his dance partner ground back and he let out a low moan of his own. He knew everyone was watching, jealous as he almost fucked the other man. The only thing that kept them from going at each other was their clothes and everyone knew it.

_'Get the video, fuck me so good, get the video fuck you so good. Crazy bitch, Crazy Bitch Crazy Bitch.'_

Amusedly he noted the flashes of camera's as he continued his erotic dance with his partner. There would be more then a couple people with stories to tell in the morning.

_'Hey your a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back you keep me right on.' _He hissed as his dance partner squeezed his ass, grinding into him almost desperately.

_'Hey your a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back come on.' _He mouthed, grinding harder. It was beyond dancing now. He wanted this man no matter what, and he would have him.

_ 'Baby girl You want it all. To be a star you'll have to go down. Take it off, no need to talk Your crazy, but I like the way you FUCK me!'_

His partner growled lowly, and spun Xander around. He ground into his ass as they continued to dance, his hand's wandering all over . He felt hot breath on his neck and leaned back into the hard body behind him.

_'Hey your a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back you keep me right on. Hey your a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it. When I dream I'm doing you all night. Scratches all down my back you keep me right on, you keep me right on, you keep me right on' _His partner rumbled, one on his hands cupping Xander's leather clad erection, rubbing a thumb over it. He almost whimpered, but stopped himself. He was the one in charge.

_"Your Crazy but I like the Way you fuck me!" _Xander hissed back turning around and kissing his partner hard. The other man kissed back, taking Xander's mouth for his own and leaving no spot left unexplored. There were wolf whistles all around the couple as they pulled apart. Xander smirked at his dance partner.

"Did you enjoy yourself Oz?" He asked. The red haired werewolf smirked back and licked his lips.

"Yeah." He replied, his voice deep with lust. "And I think we're going to enjoy ourselves more later tonight." Xander groaned at the suggestion, getting harder then he thought possible at the suggestion. He knew he should feel guilty for this, but Willow had moved on and why shouldn't Oz. The werewolf smirked.

"Mine." He claimed before kissing Xander again. He found no protest from the other teen


End file.
